vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146988-how-many-still-have-hope
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here. Still love it... saw the new mounts in the store today and audibly squeed. THEN THEY RELEASED TFERS AND I WAS SO HAPPY. Then went back to bgs :D | |} ---- ---- Pretty much. It's also funny considering I haven't had any lag problems a while now. Sometimes I feel like these people are playing an entirely different game. Seriously, it's like they just make up the things they say. Also the fact that he can barely speak English doesn't help his credibility. And op, your friends sound the like they arent even into mmos. Edited November 14, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why are people talking about the game being fun/not fun when all the OP talked about was lag and performance issues? Just because YOU arent experiencing lag doesnt mean there are no lag problems. If someone reports lag issues dont just dismiss them. I would ask the person who their ISP is, and what their geographical location is. If WS has a pathping or tracert i would recommend people do that too and share their results. If 10 people report lag issues, and those 10 people all have Time Warner Cable, and those 10 people all live in either CA or TX what are you gonna do? you gonna shrug your shoulders like an idiot and say "i have Verizon and i live in NY no problems here, your PC probably sucks". If latency isnt that cause then that would point to hardware issues, if a lot of people are reporting the same issues then its probably hardware issues on CRBs side. But its ok i'm sure if we keep denying and problem exists it will just go away whether it is real or not...thats been working really well for Wildstar in the past hasn't it? Or maybe if we pretend that these issues dont exist just because we arent experiencing them then the players will go away...i dunno whichever comes first i guess. | |} ---- ---- ---- What did you expect? When people have postive experience it´s odd for them when there is someone who didnt get the experience they had. So we are telling him our view of point. Doesn´t have anything to do with white knights ^^. If you just wanted post your collection for this thread than its of course a different matter. | |} ---- If you believe it's an optimization issue that a few players are experiencing separately from the rest, then I recommend making a thread like the one they made for users who had the Infinite Loading bug-- anybody who's experiencing a similar issue as you can post in the thread with their computer's specs so you can help the developers find out what the common factor is, and maybe they can reproduce it and work from there. The forum mods are big on keeping all issue-related posts in one area so it's easier to direct them to the proper team. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Devs have already said the lag is a problem with their servers. It is not, I repeat for emphasis because i'm sick of people trying to blame it on players, it is not a player issue. There is information loss on Carbines servers that causes quite a few people to freeze or lag. I see the same names popping up saying "I don't have lag" or "it must be on the players end". No, just no, Carbine have said it's on their end and we're still waiting on a fix. Out of all the things i've read on these forums, and i've seen a lot of dumb shit said, this has to be the most pathetic comment i've come across. | |} ---- I'm not sure if it's optimization or not since I've read it happening on AMD and Radeon. I'm running Intel and NVidia. I did return to the same area's I was experiencing the lag in a few day's ago In Galeras to see if it's still around. I was able to play in the same areas without an issue. It looks as if the server restart alleviated those problem areas. That is when I was experiencing it, right before the Patch on Wednesday. I hadn't played there since then. I haven't been negative about the game except for my two posts about the lag I was experiencing. It wasn't to diminish the game only to show it was still happening. I love W* or else I wouldn't still be here and spending a lot of $ on it weekly. My leisure time is limited with my RL commitment's so it matters a lot to me when the game I choose to play and spend what time I have free on it isn't working properly. Being a 8 years Veteran of CoH I know very well what NCsoft is capable of and I don't want to see a repeat. | |} ----